Curtain rails are used in aircraft cabins to separate classes from each other, or to separate working areas in onboard kitchens from the passengers. Thereby the curtain rail is a simple rail on which a curtain slides.
Known from EP 0 547 362 A1 is a device for partitioning an aircraft cabin with a carrier for mounting a curtain. DE 41 19 623 C1 shows a device for partitioning an aircraft cabin into two groups of seats with at least one separating element, which has a curtain.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to provide a simple and flexible device for partitioning areas in a transportation device. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.